Officer Jenny(EP054)
Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling through the forest heading to Cinnabar Island when they hear Officer Jenny's voice calling after a thief. Looking round they see a man with a sack over his shoulder and a gun in hand. Ash orders Pikachu to attack the thief but seeing the gun in the man's hand Pikachu hides and refuses to attack. Once again the trio hears Officer Jenny's voice, this time ordering a Growlithe to attack the thief which it does knocking him down and sending the gun flying from his grasp. The thief now safely disarmed, Pikachu has no cause to fear, and Ash quickly orders Pikachu to attack, shocking the thief with a ThunderShock. However the Growlithe then turn on Ash and his friends, surrounding them in a circle as Officer Jenny and two other policemen rush to the thief's side. Confronting the trio Officer Jenny reveals that the "thief" was in fact a police officer helping to train the canine police unit. Realizing their honest mistake, Officer Jenny calls off the Growlithe squad lining them up and introducing the trio to them as "new friends". Meanwhile, Team Rocket is watching from a nearby tree, commenting that the boss would love it if they captured police trained Pokémon, and James announces he has come up with the perfect plan to steal the Growlithe. Later that evening, Ash, Misty and Brock are sitting down to a hearty meal at the training facility. As the conversation turns to discussing the day's events, Ash remarks that the Growlithe tasked with bringing down the thief-impersonator was braver than Pikachu, however Brock and Misty quickly point out that Pikachu could have been very badly hurt by a gun-wielding opponent. Officer Jenny backs them saying that to attack an armed opponent is very dangerous unless the Pokémon has special training. Ash expresses interest in training Pikachu along with the police Growlithe in order to improve his battling abilities. Officer Jenny agrees to let Pikachu participate in the training class they will be running tomorrow. During this conversation Togepi wandered off after a piece of food that rolled to the edge of the table. Seeing it about to fall off, Pikachu rushed to save it, but instead it was Pikachu that overbalanced and fell off the edge of the table. The morning is heralded by a crowing Dodrio as Ash and his friends sleep in their bunks; however, their sleep is cut short by Officer Jenny's sudden whistle as she wakes Ash up for their training. Ash tiredly looks at a clock and finds out that it's four o'clock in the morning. Ash goes back to sleep, and Officer Jenny blows her whistle again, this time waking up Misty and Togepi as well. Later that morning, the training begins with an obstacle course that, as Ash is surprised to learn, is to be completed by both the Trainer and their Pokémon. The first obstacle is a wire net under which the runners must crawl, leading to problems as, despite his small size, Pikachu's tail gets caught in the wire, shocking Ash as he attempts to use his electricity to free himself. Next is a high wall which Officer Jenny and Growlithe scale easily, but which Ash fails to get over, falling backward on top of Pikachu, resulting in another shock for Ash. After the test, Brock questions the wisdom of the training program, believing that Pikachu is already very powerful. When Ash asks if Pikachu wants to be as tough as Growlithe he bows his head, exhausted from their training. This discussion is interrupted as a van painted to resemble a Growlithe breaks through the wall of the compound. Team Rocket emerges from the van and, as the dust from their entry clears, says their motto. Naturally the van is quickly surrounded by Growlithe as Team Rocket reveals their plan to use the Growlithe to commit crimes. Brock questions why they would even attempt breaking into a police facility, as doing so is like asking to be arrested. Quickly Team Rocket dons gas masks and begins to spray gas from a bottle marked with a picture of Gloom causing the Growlithe's sense of smell to be disabled. Selecting a second canister, this time marked with Psyduck, they once again spray the gas around the compound. Everyone who inhaled the gas finds that their voice has become high and squeaky. As Officer Jenny tries to order the Growlithe to arrest Team Rocket, she finds that they won't respond to her voice, no longer recognizing it in its altered state. Quickly changing costumes, Team Rocket puts on police uniforms and uses megaphone voice changers in order to impersonate Officer Jenny's voice. The Growlithe, unable to smell, immediately trust Team Rocket and follow their orders to arrest Officer Jenny, tying her up with rope. With Officer Jenny subdued, the team begins ordering the Growlithe into the van, as the trio attempts to stop them. Jessie, still using Officer Jenny's voice, orders the Growlithe to surround Ash and his friends. Their attempts to fight back are foiled by the fact that they left their Poké Balls back in their room. However, Pikachu scares the Growlithe back with an electric attack. Jessie quickly changes her costume to resemble Ash, switches her megaphone to mimic Ash's voice and orders Pikachu into the van with the Growlithe. Pikachu's ears prick up at the sound of Ash's voice, but after a moment of confusion, he returns to Ash's side, recognizing what is in each other's hearts. Realizing that they can't capture Pikachu using fake voices, Team Rocket, using Officer Jenny's voice once more, orders the Growlithe to attack, but Pikachu leaps into the air and uses ThunderShock to defeat the Growlithe sent to attack. However, the effort of the attack leaves Pikachu dizzy and unable to defeat the remaining Growlithe. At this point, Jigglypuff enters, abruptly leaving after only singing a few notes, insufficient to put anyone to sleep. During this distraction Officer Jenny was able to work herself free from the ropes, and attempts to regain control of the canine squad. Jessie orders them to attack Officer Jenny, and a Growlithe bites her hand but then remembers Officer Jenny and the memories it had with her- Jenny holding it as a puppy, training and playing with it, taking care of it when it was sick. Recognizing at last the deception, the Growlithe turn on Team Rocket, who in desperation begin changing their voices. However they only get each other's voices and Meowth's. Meowth, seeing that their plan is foiled, drives the van out of the yard, with Jessie and James following behind. As they say farewell to Officer Jenny, Ash realizes that Pikachu doesn't have to train with the canine squad to be the perfect Pokémon. Brock uses Team Rocket's abandoned megaphone to impersonate Officer Jenny's voice saying she loves him, to the embarrassment of Ash and Misty and the amusement of Jenny herself. As they leave, Brock, feeling Team Rocket's megaphone is useless, abandons it only for Jigglypuff to find it. 234.jpg 16 (1)-1499988728.PNG 13-1499988485.PNG 12-1499988420.PNG 11-1499988323.PNG 233 (1).jpg 18 (3)-1499988972.PNG Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Kanto Region Category:Driver Category:Twins Category:Woman Category:Humans Category:Female